1. Field of the Invention
Exercising device for wheel chair confined persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous persons that have free and unimpaired use of their arms, but have a physical disability in their legs are confined to wheel chairs. For the well being of such persons it is essential that they exercise, and in the past, such exercising has been difficult to achieve.
The primary purpose in devising the present invention is to supply a portable device that may be assembled into a first configuration whereby a person confined to a wheel chair may manipulate the wheel chair to a position adjacent thereto, and by use of his arms pull himself into an upright position on the device where he is supported by crutch like members, and when so supported the person is capable of carrying out exercises that are not possible when he is confined to a wheel chair.
Another object of the invention is to supply an exercising device for wheel chair confined persons that is of relatively simple mechanical structure, can be fabricated from standard commercially available materials, is simple and easy to use, may be readily transported from one location to another when in a dismantled second configuration, and one that may be retailed at a sufficiently low price as to encourage the widespread use thereof by persons that have a need for the same.